A Mere Coincidence
by xxJxROxx
Summary: Bella is lost in the woods, where Jasper and Emmett find her and change her. Now she's in the Cullen household- but what if she doesn't fall for Edward...who else is there? What are Bella's weird powers?
1. Chapter 1

**(BPOV)**

"Jacob, stop running so fast!" I screamed, trying to keep up with my werewolf boyfriend. I can barely walk in the first place, and now he has super fast running capabilities! Playing tag with him was by all means _totally_ unfair. Sometimes, being a human sucks.

"Okay." He stopped so abruptly that I slammed into his back, falling right onto the forest floor. What a smart ass.

He sat next to me and gently pressed his lips to my forehead. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist," he whispered softly. I _almost _gave into his deep, husky voice…_almost. _But, my cocky side likes to take charge every once in a while.

"It's fine. Just don't let it happen again," I murmured stubbornly. "But, I do imagine there are _plenty_ of guys out there, who are willing to be my boyfriend, and that will never let me touch the ground, let alone be the very causeof it happening."

"Where's the fun in that?" Jacob asked, separating from me and looking into my eyes. His dark, practically black pools of liquid staring at me in the face. They literally lured me in.

"I don't know…but we're getting older, not everything is about having fun," I responded quite maturely, fighting the smile that was playing at my lips.

"You can barely say that with a straight face, Bells," he grinned, kissing me again on my forehead. I raised my face so he would kiss me where I wanted him to the most, but he pulled away. His face turned, and I could tell that he was listening to something intently.

"What the hell?" I asked angrily- I knew the reason he pulled away, but I didn't appreciate it very much. In fact, I completely detested it. He was about to leave me again-

"Sorry, the pack is calling, I have to go." And with that, he jumped up and started sprinting into the trees and darkness. Within seconds, I couldn't see him anymore.

"Love you, too," I whispered sadly. When it came to the pack, he could easily forget about me.

I got up and screened the area. Of course, I didn't have a clue where I had been abandoned. A normal boyfriend would've at least left a map.

Slowly, I started heading in the direction I thought I may have come from. I walked for a good hour, passing what felt like miles and miles of trees. Hell, it probably was. I was in a god damn forest after all. I gave up quickly to sit down on a rock and stare at the cold forest floor. "Aren't you supposed to stay in the same spot if you're lost, anyway?" I whispered to myself.

"As if that'd do anything!" I heard a dark voice laugh from a short distance. My eyes shot in the direction it had come from in new alarm. I made direct contact with a peculiar, but extremely gorgeous stranger.

"Who are you?" I asked quickly, my breathing becoming short and fast. I got off of the rock and walked closer to the figure. A regular person would run away- but I never really did paid attention during those Stranger Safety videos. Too late now.

"Just a mere backpacker," he said, grinning. "I heard you talking to yourself and strayed off the trail just to come help you."

"A trail? Where is it?!" I questioned anxiously, jumping up and down. A trail meant a way out, and a way out meant that I could get home and go have a cup of coffee.

"A quarter of a mile East of the exact spot you're standing in," he answered in a sure tone. How would he know that? It had to be a compass, or a GPS, right?

"Can you…take me there? Please?" I looked at him with what I prayed was sadness and hope.

"Already? But I just got here," he said in an alluring tone. It made me take a step back. Forget that, this man is probably trying to rape me, or some other shit. I could just _feel _all of my instincts screaming at me to get the hell away.

"You know what? No need. I'll just find my own way out." I turned on my heel toward what had better of been East.

"Noooo don't," he whispered firmly, taking my wrist in his hand.

"Stop touching me, you perv!" I screamed at him, trying to be brave and keep myself conscious. My head bent down as I bit him, _hard. _

"Ooh, you're a biter. I _like _that in a woman." With that, he winked.

"Emmett! What are you doing to that poor person?" A boy that God sent to save me came from the trees and toward us. He clicked his tongue at the sight.

"What? I'm just having a little bit of fun," _Emmett_ said, letting go of my wrist to shrug his shoulders. _Ironic how fun has been the topic of today, even though I haven't been having any-_

"Scaring a little girl is fun? I'm disgusted to call you my brother!" He shook his head in disappointment.

"I'm not a little girl," I said in an attempt to look less pathetic.

He huffed. "I'm sorry… Miss. My brother needs to work on his interactions with people," he shyly looked down at the ground, searching for what to say. "Do you want to come back to our camp with us? It's the least I can do."

My boyfriend just left me to go run with some dogs. Even if I wasn't planning on it, I might as well have a little fun while he's gone. What's the harm, right?

**A/N: (: thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to animekrazygirl12 for being my single reviewer. We all have to start from somewhere, haha. Sorry I forgot to disclaim in the last chapter---**

**Disclaimer!: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**BPOV**

I stepped into an opening, one that I supposed was Emmett and his brother's camp.

The sun shone down on me, tingling my skin pleasantly. It was pretty warm, it was peculiar that both gentleman ahead of me had no skin showing, at _all. _Emmett even wore something to cover his neck. It was nothing- they were probably just prepared for the cold nights that hit Forks with full force.

The campsite was so far from the trail, and not to mention very secluded, I had to ask- "So how'd you guys find this place?"

"Umm.. A friend of ours, he sort of pointed it out to us, you know that one day," Emmett stuttered, obviously lying right to my face. Silently, I hoped I didn't look pathetic enough to have them try and take advantage of my body. My father brought me up right!

"Sure," I grinned awkwardly, my thoughts had disturbed me, and I had no idea what we were even talking about. So, I nonchalantly changed the subject- "By the way, I'm Bella."

"Jasper, and 'course that's Emmett," Jasper kindly took my hand and shook it, he had quite a firm handshake. Not to mention, it was extremely cold. Abnormally so. I shivered as I quickly withdrew from it.

"You're kind of cold," I whispered, trying not to bring up the subject rudely. No need to piss of the man who might be the death of me!

"Why? Do you find thats…inhuman?" Emmett said, his face coming extremely close to mine. His liquid, topaz-like eyes stared into mine. In fact, he was so close that I could feel his cold breath on my neck, making me shake.

"No…?" I said, but it sounded more like a question.

"Good, because we are perfectly human, right Emmett?" Jasper grunted as he looked evilly towards his brother.

I chuckled at the ridiculous situation. "I**t's **not like I think you're…_vampires _or something!"

My laughter immediately cut off as I seen two pairs of eyes gaping at me- the depths of them holding an intensity I had never seen before. But it sure as hell made me shut up.

Emmett started growling as I glanced around at the trees, hoping that from somewhere Jacob would magically appear.

He _had _to.

"How'd you know that?" Emmett asked, the growling sound increasing from the back of his throat.

"I was just being sarcastic…"

"We have to take you to Carlisle." Jasper said, shaking his head. "Why did you talk to a human in the first place? Look what you did!" His eyes were changing color, somehow…fading, and becoming quite a bit darker.

Unintentionally, I started backing away. I tripped over a tree stump, and fell right onto the ground- it wasn't even as cold as Jasper's hand.

I pulled up my arm, and noticed that a sharp rock had cut quite deeply into my forearm. Blood was gushing from it in a manor that was kind of frightening, considering the predicament i was in at the moment.

"Ugh, I'm such a klutz-"

"JASPER! STOP!"

Those were the last words I could consciously remember hearing from Jasper and Emmett's campsite. The events that occurred afterward happened to quickly for me to see, nevertheless register into my brain.

A huge, white object was being hurdled at me, and the pain on my arm increased as I could feel something bite into me without hesitation. It began sucking the blood right from my very veins as I slipped into the depths of hell. All I could feel was fire covering my entire body, surrounding me in a sea of flames.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly.

Above me was a high ceiling, painted a bright white. To my left was another white wall, as was to my right. Both held famous paintings, ones that looked faintly familiar. I looked down, and noticed I had been laying on a dinner table. My hand went to my back to help relieve any pain or stiffness- but to my surprise, I had none.

"Bella, you're awake!" An unknown, high-pitched female voice called from a distance- from somewhere in the mansion I was in.

Out of absolutely no where, I could feel a burning pain in the back of my throat, and I could tell it wouldn't go away anytime soon, as it seemed resistant. My hands immediately clinged to my neck as I tried rubbing soothing circles into it. I looked up, for help. No one could be found, and all that was before me was a glistening square of brilliant glass- a mirror.

Bright, red eyes stared back at me.

No way in hell was that _my _reflection.

"Trust me, that's you," a man with bright blonde hair and a hospital coat whispered kindly, smiling at my confusion.

"Where am I?" I asked bluntly, and quite rudely...I deserved the right to.

"The house that holds the Cullen Coven," he answered honestly.

"But why?"

"You're not human anymore, Bella."

I opened my mouth to protest, but he continued.

"That pain in the back of your throat? You're aching for blood."

"Then give me some!" I screamed rather desperately.

He handed me a cup of dark liquid- it smelled delicious. I downed it in one gulp.

I got up quickly, way faster than I could've if i were human. I had to go see Charlie, he was probably so worried...

"You can't leave!" A small, black haired girl came up and grabbed my arm. "You'll expose us!"

"You expect me to stay here?!" I didn't even know these crazies!

"Bella, you have to," a deep velvet like voice can from behind me. I turned to see the most gorgeous man in all of... non-human nature. Maybe it wouldn't be such a problem to stay, after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay- I know it's kind of rude to ask for, but I'm not going to continue unless I get five more reviews. It's pretty pointless to just write this when no one likes it! So, here is your last chapter if I don't get those five reviews…**

**BPOV**

Later that day, all of the Cullen's took me deep into the forest where they showed me how to hunt, how fast I could run, and how strong I was. I didn't miss my old, human life at all. Being a vampire was _amazing_.

They told me how they were 'vegetarians' and didn't hunt people- and I quickly agreed to follow the same path. Carlisle said that he planned for my eyes to change into the golden shades that all of the other's were within the next couple weeks. But, instead they turned a bright turquoise color that stunned everyone.

"What's wrong with me?" I shrieked- completely freaked out. I heard Alice gasp next to me. Something that shocked Alice would be a shock to everyone else.

"What is it, Alice?" I was starting to panic-

"Bella, you're eyes! They're turning deep blue now," she walked towards me and touched my face. "Carlisle, I think she has a power."

Rosalie snorted. "Ooh that's way better than reading minds, right Edward," she laughed, but everyone else stared at her coldly. Edward just looked at the floor shyly.

"At least she has a power. You're only selfish," Jasper threw at her- That shut Rosalie right up. "I think your power has to deal with emotions, just like mine," he added.

"Well then, give me an emotion!" I said excitedly. Suddenly, I felt love towards everyone in the entire room- even Rosalie. "Aww, I love you guys!"

Emmett's booming laughter shook me as he gathered me in a tight hug. "We love you too.!" Then he got a chance to glance at my face, and his eyes grew wide. "Whoa, now you're eyes are pink! Sweeeeeeet."

Pink? I probably looked like a rat!

"Carlisle, how am I going to be around humans? Won't they think that I'm pretty…peculiar?" I said sadly.

"I'm pretty sure that you can control it, since everyone else can control their powers," he muttered, grabbing some papers out of the computer printer. "Try to find you're content color, and stick with that. It'll be the easiest emotion to sustain."

I closed my eyes and slowly inhaled and exhaled- not that it was necessary.

When I opened them, the whole room (minus Rosalie) smiled at me. "Bella, they're so pretty!" Alice exclaimed. I looked past her and into the mirror to see dark green eyes looking back at me. They _were_ pretty.

"We have to keep a log of the colors, so we know how she's feeling!" Emmett boomed as he went to go get a piece of paper. He was obviously idiotic for two reasons- one, vampires can remember everything. And two, anyone could just ask Jasper. But whatever, let Emmett be Emmett.

I looked over at Jasper, and he started laughing.

"What is it?" I asked, smiling at the sight of him.

"I have no clue how, but I just read you're thoughts," he murmured, coming closer to me.

_WHOA!_

"Don't think that loud!" Jasper teased as he pawed at his head in mock pain. How'd he know I was screaming in my head?

"I don't know…but I sort of like it," he smirked. _Urghh, not fair._

_She's so cute when she's angry._

"What'd you say?" I questioned Jasper cautiously. He thought I was cute?

"How'd you know I was thinking that?" Jasper replied- there were sure a lot of questions coming back and forth.

_This is mind blowing!; _he thought.

"You bet it is! Maybe we can communicate like this because we're both so in touch with emotions…maybe somehow it brings us together," I whispered, trying to make a connection.

"Perhaps it's a mere coincidence," Jasper said, shrugging.

I had to argue, "Or perhaps it's something more."

**A/N: Sorry it's short. Don't forget, five reviews!**


End file.
